Long ago in a desert
by Atlaspyro
Summary: Hello Readers! This is my first Fanfiction (Oh Glaux please don't hurt me!) this takes place before Legends Of The Guardians: The Owls Of Ga'hoole it is pretty much the meeting of Twilight and Digger, Enjoy! Note: I do not own Guardians of Ga'hoole they are a trademark of Kathryn Lasky and Village Roadshow Productions (Rated K plus for possible violece)
1. Digger's Story

It all started one stormy night, in a small burrow at the far edges of the desert of Kuneer lived a family of burrowing owls.

Digger's mother and father were prepared to go hunting.

"Okay boys," Digger's father said "Me and your mother will be back by sunrise."

"Please," Digger's mother said "Be careful, the last thing you want is to be Moon blinked."

"Or snatched" Digger's father replied.

"We won't!" The three young owlets chorused.

They both took off.

"What do you want to do?" Asked Cunny, Digger's older brother.

"How about looking at the constellations?" Digger suggested.

"You heard Mum and Da," said Flick, Digger's youngest brother "We might get moon blinked, or worst."

Al three of them gulped in unison.

"Come on it will be fine!" Cunny said walking to the exit of the Burrow. Suddenly, a huge claw came in and grabbed Cunny.

"Ahhhhhhh!" he screamed as he was pulled out, Flick and

Digger heard wings beat in the distance. Suddenly two red and brown owls stepped inside, they both one dove for Flick while on swung his talon at Digger.

Digger dodge the talon and ran to the exit of the burrow, Realizing he couldn't catch Digger, Jatt decided he would go and steal the owlet Jutt held, it would at least look as he caught one while his dim-witted cousin came back emptied handed.

They both fought over Flick while Digger watched with horror from the entrance to the Burrow; behind him he heard a strange voice with a ting-ting sound.

"Be Careful!" said Grimble from behind Digger "Don't Kill him!" Grimble wanted to grab Digger, but he already had Cunny in his claws.

Jutt, knowing he would not win this battle with his cousin, decided to eat him.

Digger ran and heard screaming behind him, tears streamed from his eyes as he descended into the lonely desert.

He finally stopped, he was out of breath. He has been running for hours, he looked around, he did not recognized anything. _Good Glaux, I'm lost! _He thought.

Lightning flashed revealing the lonely great gray owl named Twilight perched on a branch behind him.


	2. Twilight's Story

Twilight never really had a Family.

At least, not one he knows of.

He always lived by one rule, _Survive_.

He did not need chaws or rybs, he was his own ryb. He taught himself everything he knows, he learned it from The Orphan School of Tough Learning.

He never knew love, or family. But he did know one thing _Friendship_.

It is true; he had many friends that stretched all across the owl kingdoms. He once lives with a family of Masked Owls in the forest of tyto, an eagle from Ambala, even a family of desert foxes in Kuneer.

But still, at the end of each day he was alone.

That all changed one night, he was flying through Kuneer when three owls sporting battle claws ambushed him, he fought them off and clawed out one of their eyes.

They flew away not wanting to fight; they had more insidious things to take care of. Several hours later, Twilight found a nice tree and perched in it getting ready for sleep.

But he awoke with a strange noise, he heard tiny footsteps running, and finally stopping.

Twilight listened closely and finally heard the small thing fall to the ground with exhaustion. Finally the creature began to sob uncontrollably.

Twilight glided down next to the creature, he found out it was a Small Burrowing Owl.

_Don't see too many of those anymore_ he thought.

"What's the matter little one?" Twilight asked.

Digger Jumped up with surprise while Twilight stared him strangely.

"My name is Digger," he said "I am alone."

"Where your family?"

"I don't know where my parents are, but one of my brothers has been snatched while the other one was eating…" Digger fell over and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Why, I bet it was that St. Aggie Scum, why they tried to snatch me once long ago, why I snatched one of their talons cleans off!" Twilight notice Digger was still crying, for once he felt bad.

Twilight pulled out his lute, handcrafted from oak he brings it where ever he goes. He begun to play a song, it was decades old called "To the Sky", some say that song was invented by the others, but what would they know about flying?

"You spread your wings and Take to the sky' Twilight sung the last of the lyrics. Digger stopped crying and thanked him.

"Do you think you can come with me and check my burrow?" Digger asked "Just in case"

Twilight agreed and they set for Digger's burrow.


	3. Epilouge

Digger ran into the small burrow with Twilight trailing behind.

"Oh No." Digger said.

The room was a horrific site, blood and feathers were spread everywhere, there were even a few bones scattered around.

"Good Glaux" Twilight said memorized by the horrifying scene.

Tears begun to well in Diggers eyes.

"I never thought I would say this, but Digger come and live with me." Twilight said.

"Re-Really?" Digger stuttered

"Yes"

"I must warn you I don't know how to fly, let alone hunt. My Primary feathers haven't even grown in yet!"

"I forgot, Burrowers feathers grow in slower than Great Grays. Perhaps we could clean this place up and live here"

"We better get started."

A Year Later

"I am going hunting since obviously you can't you can't!"

"Shows what you know Twilight!" Digger yelled "I can hunt as well as you!"

Digger and Twilight were in the middle of their famous arguments, they are close friends but they argue a lot.

"Yeah right, I am going hunting because at least one of us can."

Twilight took off out the small dug-in entrance to their home.

"Good riddance!"

Digger went walking to go find something to feed him and Twilight, several hours later he spotted a nice and plump looking moth.

Just as he was about to get it a barn owl swooped down and grabbed it.

Digger walked out to the barn owl, "Nice hunting you did their, to bad I already caught it!"

-O-O-O-O-O-

Twilight skimmed across the skies, angry at Digger because of their little argument earlier. When he spotted a nice plump snake on the ground.

"Soren, Kludd, Eglantine!" the snake looked in distress.

"I will show Digger what true hunting is" Twilight said as he swooped down for the snake.

"Put me down, Put me down!"

"Dinner please is quiet." Twilight asked.

"For the last time my name is not dinner, it is Mrs. Pither!"

"Well sorry about this dinner." He said as he swooped into the burrow.

"Digger I see you have company." He said looking at the two new owls, a Barn Owl and an Elf owl.

If it hasn't been for each other, Digger nor Twilight would have not survived. Therefore metal beak would not have been defeated. And all of the owl kingdoms would have been put in an era of war and chaos. As much as they fought, Digger and Twilight were (and still is) the closest of friends.


End file.
